SpikEdly
by SydEdele
Summary: [HogwartsBuffy X-over]Edele is an old friend of Buffy's, they haven't seen each other in years. Edele somehow gets back to the loop of things in the american [Buffy's] neighborhood not knowing what comes w it. You have to read to find out more ;) Pls r


Forgive me with everything Buffy, as I have only recently discovered my obsession with the show. I may not be right about some things: profile-wise of the characters! ;) And this takes place AFTER Dru leaves Spike, yet BEFORE the whole "Spuffy" stuff, and DURING the ship of Anya and Xander....it's back in the Angel-days of Buffy.  
  
Also, the Eminem lyrical "jump off" that Spike and Edele share in the beginning: might seem a lil long or drawn out...mebe even corny, but I thought it kinda funny.  
  
**this is my 1st fic so may have it's faults!**   
  
**_Disclaimer:_**

**_ALL "BtVS" characters/etc belong to genius Joss Whedon. _**

**_ALL "Harry Potter" characters/etc belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. _**

**_EDELE/EDLY/ED, KENNY, KELSO, FRED, MEREDITH, AND DANA (OZ'S OTHER BUDS) are the ONLY characters I made....so far. _**

**_Lyrics that Edele and Spike use in this first chapter, belong to one of the best: Eminem aka Slim Shady aka Marshall B. Mathers III._**  
  
.............................::::::::::::::::::::::::: C1: who knew...::::::::::::::::::::::::::..............................  
  
I shoved all of my CDs back into the wallet as we pulled off the highway, "Buffy, I gotta get them straight. Please tell me one more time..."  
  
She took a quick glance away from the road to smile at me, "Ed, you'll be fine! Willow and Tara are the two quietest ones, usually. Then Oz has spiky red hair. And.."  
  
"He's the one with the nickname Spike, right?"  
  
"God no!!!!" she snorted, "Spike is the pale, platinum blonde vampire who lives to constantly remind you how bored he is...and annoying. He's inseparable from his black leather. A complete nutcase...but I doubt he's coming. Why would any vampire come to a sunny beach? Giles gave him the choice of joining us or staying back in Sunnydale...which I'm gonna kill Giles if Spike actually came. And if he does show up...you should really- " "I know, I know: stay away from...him and his witty remarks..." I sighed. "Anyways...my baby Angel's gonna be with us these 2 weeks also....you know him, right?" "Buffy, last time I saw you, your boyfriend's name was Julie or somethin. And he was human...or alive, whatever." I rolled my eyes. She sighed, "Julius, Ed...but Angel has the sweetest brown eyes and hair...tall, polite...at least he should be polite!" she giggled as we turned the corner, onto a road overlooking the beach.  
  
"Holy shit! That's the most beautiful beach I've ever seen!" I screamed with my face glued to the window. Buffy smirked. Since the sun was almost gone for the day, not many people remained on the beach.  
  
"Here's our house!" Buffy pointed as she parked the truck next to about 6 other vehicles in the sandy cement driveway. We got out of the truck and were instantly surrounded by a crowd of people to greet us. "Hey guys!!!!!" Buffy hugged most of the lot as she introduced me, "Here's Willow and her girl, Tara...and here's my other half Angel," she paused to kiss him on the cheek, "then Oz and the crowd he brought...I know all of their names...not faces...Kenny, Dana, Fred, Meredith and Kelso. Did Anya and Xan not wanna come? I guess she's still tryin to get the Magic Box cleaned up....we never clean it right. Pssh. Well then..." Buffy giggled. "Oh yeah! Um people...this is Edele. My friend from back when was it?"  
  
Shit, I thought, when? I had to lie, because I just didn't know how to tell her. "Errr. Before I moved to my dad's in England? No, wait...we've seen each other since then. Two years ago! Yeah, I got to visit you then." I smiled. "Ed...that was for like, 2 minutes...and at the airport." Buffy rolled her eyes. "We used to be like sisters in second grade." I mumbled, trying to somewhat change the subject. Buffy's hard glare softened to a smile, "Yeah! I still have that stuffed penguin we traded before you left for your dad's!" Phwew, I thought, she still believes the story. "Yeah...I..." I felt someone staring at me through an upstairs window in the house and looked up to see a pale something disappear in it.  
  
"What?"Buffy's eyes started to follow mine, but a loud crash at the top of the deck startled everyone, as the front door flew open with a kick. The tall and pale man was dubbed in a black leather trenchcoat, black baggy pants, a gray shirt and boots. Buffy gave an irritated sigh as he bounded down the steps, skipping a few at time. "Well, if it isn't Slayer..." he glared at her and lit a cigarette. He puffed on his cig as he walked past Buffy, punching Angel in the arm as he walked by and stopped in front of me. Everyone was looking at each other and at this guy, while I bit my lip and tasted my vanilla chapstick. "Well, shit. A Gwen Stefani look-alike with black hair streaked blue!" His sharp cheekbones disappeared as he grinned, for a moment. "Terribly sorry...we English have the smallest list when it comes to four letter words, when the lot of you dislike cursing." His eyes darted around Buffy and the others.  
  
I could tell this guy was Spike and it surprised me how much he conflicted with Buffy's description. I couldn't help but smirk a bit, as I thought out loud of an Eminem song he reminded me of. "I'on't got dat bad of a mouth, do I? Fuck, shit, ass, bitch, cunt, shoobededoowop..." Buffy put a hand up to her face as Spike smiled, with another Eminem song. "Tell Laura and her husband to back off, before I push this motherfuckin button and blast off, and launch one of these Russians and that's all...blow every fuckin thing except Afghanistan on the map, off...when will I stop? When will I knock the crap off? Hailie tell'um baby..." "My dad's lost it!" I giggled, in a voice like Eminem's daughter, Hailie. Then I went on to another of my favorites, "I ain't done this ain't the chorus. I ain't even drug you in the woods yet to paint the forest. A blood stain's orange after you wash it 3 or 4 times in the tub, but that's normal, ain't it Norman?!" Spike thought a minute and took a long drag on his cig, before he made everyone but me jump when he lunged at me, yelling, "Sometimes I jus feel like my father, I hated to be bothered with all of this nonsense it's constant and-"I continued, "Oh, it's jus lyrical content-the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses and-"  
  
"Okay...I dunno if I like your conversation with my friend here, Spike!" Buffy cut us off. Spike smiled even bigger as he quietly said, "Well, Slayer, if you don't want it here, I can take her someplace else." He winked at me, just as Buffy gave him an audibly loud slap. "Bloody 'ell, Slayer! I was only playing!" he rubbed his cheek and went back inside the house. Everyone looked terrified of the way Buffy was glaring at me. Xander and his buddies ran across the street to the beach, while Willow and Tara excused themselves to call in an order for pizza. Angel was the only one left besides me. "Hey...Buffy? Umm...I.." Angel tried to change the subject, which resulted in Buffy sharpening her glare on him. "Ang...go. Now." Buffy made him leave. For the next half hour, it seemed, I had to stand there and nod over and over as she reminded me of all the things she had said about Spike, the top one being: never encourage him.  
  
Then, as we got the truck unloaded, Buffy showed me to my room. She kept repeating how she couldn't believe that Spike had apologized to anyone, no matter how small the reason had been a few minutes before. After more agreeing with her, she left my room to set up her own. Since we'd be there for 2 weeks, I decided to stash my clothes in the dresser. I also set my telekinesis on sorting out my bag of shoes.  
Buffy and Angel shared one of the larger rooms upstairs with Willow and Tara. Oz's girl buddies shared the room across from mine, while Oz and his guy buds were sleeping on the roof. I think they would move inside if it rained, but they might not care. Who knows, they already seemed wack to me.  
  
..................::::::::::::::::::::::::C2-Confusion in the Wrong Places:::::::::::::::::.....................  
  
"'Ey."  
  
I looked up from my clothes, hearing my shoes drop on the floor behind me, to see Spike in my doorway. Shit, I hope no one saw my shoes. I have to be more cautious with that. "Buffy say anything to you about not wanting you to-" "Slayer? Us? Not to talk?" he smirked.........


End file.
